injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Poll Archive
Best Metal Character Best Metal character? The Batman Who Laughs The Merciless Batman Ninja Nightwing Batman Ninja Catwoman New 52 Shazam New 52 Black Adam Online Battle Feedback Is Online Battle getting boring? Elite VII Level 50 Metal teams everywhere No new MP season rewards Not at all! Best Prefix Team Best prefix team? Flashpoint Blackest Night Justice League Batman Ninja Suicide Squad Arkham Red Son Rebirth Earth 2 April Fool 2019 Best Character Bundle! Batman Universe! Darkseid War! Flash TV! Lantern Elite! Rebirth Team! Most Wanted Pack (1)! Femme Fatale Pack! Early Access Packs! Worst Heroes Bundle! Gotham Pack! 3.2 How was update 3.2? Just insane. More powerful Metal Cards! Terrible. Injustice Arcade Do you enjoy the Injustice Arcade? Yes, but I'm not interested in collecting cards. Yes, I love collecting things and this is one of them. No, I think it is completely unnecessary when this game is already fun. No, but I don't mind playing or collecting. 3.1 What do you enjoy most about the 3.1 update? Batman Ninja Nightwing Blackest Night Flash Brandished Ninjato Nekron's Scythe Improvements to Phantom Zone New Nth Metal Packs 3.0 What do you enjoy most about the 3.0 update? New Metal Characters New Game Mode: Phantom Zone New bugs I didn't like the update at all Best Batman With a total of 12 Batmen, some armed with the most dangerous passive that can overtake any meta, who do you think is the best? Batman/Prime Batman/Insurgency Batman/Beyond Batman/Red Son Batman/Blackest Night Batman Beyond/Animated Batman/Dawn of Justice Batman/Arkham Origins Batman/Arkham Knight Batman/Flashpoint Batman/Gaslight Batman/Batman Ninja 2.21 What are you most excited for in the 2.21 update? Batman/Batman Ninja Lord Joker/Batman Ninja Batman Ninja Helmet gear Quake Engine gear New Injustice 2 Characters (Updated) The console version of Injustice 2 has been released, and with it comes a roster full of new characters! Which would you like to see in Injustice Mobile? Atom Atrocitus Black Canary Black Manta Brainiac Blue Beetle Captain Cold Cheetah Deadshot Doctor Fate Enchantress Firestorm Gorilla Grodd Hellboy Poison Ivy Raiden Red Hood Robin Scarecrow Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Swamp Thing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I want an Injustice 2 version of an already playable character! Premiere Skins like Vixen and Black Lightning! Thoughts on Tantu Totem? What do you think of the Tantu Totem? It's really Overpowered! Eat your heart out Injustice 2 Superman! Good against certain invulnerable characters and that the Special Attack must KO, but otherwise really good. Not that great but that's a redundant answer. Fastest Man Alive Which Speedster do you think deserves the title of "Fastest Man/Woman Alive"? Barry Allen Jay Garrick Wally West Eobard Thawne Hunter Zolomon Jesse Quick Bart Allen Savitar Johnny Quick Iris West?? Danica Williams Favourite Teen Titan Nostalgia! Who was your favourite Teen Titan? Robin Starfire Beast Boy Raven Cyborg Slade aka Deathstroke the Terminator Best Joker Card Who do you think is the best Clown Prince of Crime? The Joker/Prime The Joker/Insurgency The Joker/The Killing Joke The Joker/Arkham Origins The Joker/Suicide Squad The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad Lantern Corps Which Lantern Corps do you think is the best? Red Lanterns Agent Orange and his phantom Corps Sinestro Corps Green Lanterns Blue Lanterns Indigo Tribe Star Sapphires Black Lanterns White Lantern Gear Sets Which Survivor Mode gear set do you think is the best? Fourth World Set LexCorp Set League of Assassins Set Suicide Squad Companion Cards Harley Quinn Harley Quinn is feared as one of the best support cards in Injustice Mobile. But overall, which Harley Quinn do you think is really the best? Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight Harley Quinn/Arkham Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad Harley Quinn/Animated Where are Harley Quinn/Prime and Harley Quinn/Insurgency on this list? New Injustice 2 Characters The console version of Injustice 2 has been released, and with it comes a roster full of new characters! Which would you like to see in Injustice Mobile? Atrocitus Black Canary Brainiac Blue Beetle Captain Cold Cheetah Deadshot Doctor Fate Firestorm Gorilla Grodd Poison Ivy Red Hood Robin Scarecrow Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Swamp Thing I want an Injustice 2 version of an already playable character! MP Hackers What should the developers do about all of the hackers in Multiplayer? The developers don't need to do anything; hackers aren't harming anybody! Hackers should be given a warning from the developers and then banned. All hackers need to be completely banned from MP; I'm tired of facing players whose characters are all equipped with the Astro-Harness! What are hackers again? Injustice 2 Mobile Should this Wiki include information about Injustice 2 Mobile? Definitely. Maybe, but their needs to be a solid plan beforehand. No, Injustice 2 Mobile needs its own Wiki. No, Injustice 2 Mobile isn't even that great of a game! Upcoming Gear What currently unreleased gear would you like to see the most as a reward for upcoming Online Battle seasons? Astro-Harness Claw of Horus Crown of Krypton Who cares about gear? We need another Flashpoint Deathstroke season! Next challenges Who do you want to have a challenge next? Ares Catwoman Cyborg Green Arrow Lex Luthor Nightwing Shazam One of the characters who already have a challenge I want new mobile-exclusive characters April Fools Best gold character? Batman Beyond Insurgency Batman Prison Superman Prime Superman Elseworld Flash Boss Solomon Grundy Zatanna Who made this stupid poll? Does Atheist723 suck? Yes. Definitely. 2.8 What are you most excited for in the 2.8 update? Dawn of Justice Superman Dawn of Justice Batman Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Kahndaq Black Adam Antimatter Sinestro New gear http://i.imgur.com/yTPlnFc.jpg /r/InjusticeMobile Do you use the Injustice Mobile subreddit (/r/InjusticeMobile)? Yes. No. I'm going to check it out now. The subreddit sent me here. 2.8 spectaculation Which character in other media do you want to see NetherRealm adapt most? Dawn of Justice Batman Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Dawn of Justice Aquaman Suicide Squad Joker Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Supergirl Zoom CW Killer Frost CW Hawkgirl Someone else Red Lantern Hal Jordan What is your opinion on Red Lantern Hal Jordan's nerf? He's useless now! I want my money back! A bit on the weak side but I'll live. I think he's balanced. He's still too strong. I don't know. 2.6 characters Who is your favourite 2.6 character? Arkham Knight Batman Arkham Knight Harley Quinn The Arkham Knight Metahuman Flash Reverse Flash Blackest Night Martian Manhunter Red Lantern Hal Jordan Justice League Wonder Woman Netherrealm pls Legendary gear What is your favorite legendary gear? Militarized Batmobile Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar Gauntlets of Azrael The Ibistick Cloak of Destiny Fourth World Godly Helmet Fourth World Godly Chest Plate Fourth World Godly Mace Gear Set Overall, which is your favorite Gear Set? Fourth World Set LexCorp Set League of Assassins Set Antimatter Sinestro What do you think about Antimatter Sinestro? Holy overpoweredness, Batman! Great Rao! What is this madness? Hera... help us. I don't think he is overpowered. Meh, he's going to be RLHJ'd anyway. Doomsday/Blackest Night What is your opinion on the new Doomsday/Blackest Night? Really good, a complete beast of a card Meh, could have done better Not to bad.... Like the looks, but not so much on the passive LOL, that "dolphin dive" at the end of his Special 2 though Well, now we can finally have a complete team of Blackest Night character :D Blackest Night Based on the last choice above, if given the chance to, would you use a fully maxed (at Lv.50, E.7, with "regular" crit chance and damage augment) team of Blackest Night characters? Yes No Maybe Injustice 2 news Are you excited for Injustice 2?? Watch the released trailer here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMqHmmEOS-4 Yes!! I can't wait for it to come out! NO Maybe.... NEW Injustice 2 characters Which NEW character would you like to see the most from the upcoming Injustice 2 to be develop in the game?! Captain Cold Blue Beetle Atrocitus Swamp Thing Supergirl Kyle Rayner Thomas Wayne's Batman Doctor Fate Superboy More Lanterns? Any of them. White, Purple, Blue, Pink? Someone else? Injustice 2 gameplay What do you think of the gameplay for the new Injustice 2 game?? Watch it here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBqZmdfaniw Love it! Can't wait to be playing these new characters soon! Not too bad. Terrible. Worse than I expected.. Thoughts on Injustice 2 preview gameplay Your opinion on this "preview" clip of the fighting for Injustice 2? Watch it here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1-ZEwzNCtk Completely love it! The graphics and everything is awesome! Not too bad.... Worse than the first one Um........I just want to know who's gonna be in the game instead. Father's Day Poll A fun poll celebrating Father's Day: Which FICTIONAL father in ONLY comics and mangas do you think is the most badass??! Bruce Wayne (Damian Wayne's father) Thomas Wayne (Bruce's father) Green Arrow (yes, he has a son) Aquaman (he DOES have a son) Martian Manhunter (hey now, he HAD a family, which technically means he used to be a father here; just saying) Deathstroke (he also does have one) Erik Lensherr (this one for comic fans if you get it ;) Punisher (WAS a father once) Wolverine (yep, he has a son) Stan Lee (yep, he counts, all right) Cyclops (son's name Cable, its real) Deadpool (not kidding, he IS a father) Vegeta (come on, we should all know who's his sons are) Goku (same, and come one here, he can turns his hair blue!) Minato Namikaze (Naruto's father, if you didn't know :) Fugaku Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha's father!!!) Naruto Uzimaki (SPOILER!! For some of you) Sasuke Uchiha (yes, even him has a daughter) Gol D. Roger (Ace's father in One Piece) Monkey D. Dragon (Luffy's father in One Piece) Someone else whom is not on this list (cause the admin that made this sucks at making fun polls like these T_T) Injustice 2 Superman What do you think about the new Injustice 2 Superman? Too OP. IF used right, he can be the best character in the game! Pretty good, not too OP, per se. Decent character, one that I can defeat in Online Battles. Lame, worst than previous one. What if I don't want to answer it? Injustice 2 Aquaman Do you think the new Injustice 2 Aquaman is useful for "situational" combats? Yes, very much, take care of the whole annoying DOT teams. Meh, he's fine. Like the looks though. He sucks a lot. Most of the time I don't even play against DOT team anyways. Why should I vote?? Improvements on the wiki Poll about Improvements on the wiki: Do you think we should have a page for EVERYTHING there is to know in the game (Specifically, create pages for: Achievements, ALL the gears, ALL the support cards)? Definitely yes! We're missing a lot on this wiki. Maybe, since I already know/have everything. No, its fine the way it is now What's the next team-ups to be developed more in the game? What type of characters/characters team-up would you like to see being developed in the game? Teen Titans (maybe Robin/Nightwing would be nice :)!! Injustice 2 Ame-Comi Blackest Night New 52 Animated (from the Animated cartoon series) Mortal Kombat X (well, if we have Scorpion already, why not others as well?) CW characters (maybe including Supergirl?!) We should have more Lanterns here :P More Arkham (neither Arkham Origins or Arkham Knight is fine) More Red Sons? Dawn of Justice Doomsday (just for the heck of it!) Early Access Packs Do you buy Early Access Packs? Yes, I've bought all of them. I only bought a few of them only, the ones that are worthwhile to have. I've only bought one so far. Nope, don't have enough money to buy one T_T No, haven't buy any yet, since its not wise to waste money on them. Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 Would you still want the developers to release Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 in the game (as a Challenge Character)? YES!!!!!!! Maybe... NO, he sucks anyway, what's the point of wasting my time in getting him Fourth of July, 2016 A fun poll celebrating America's Independence Day: Which of these 2 characters do you think represents America more closely (Note: this is NOT a DC v. Marvel battle, so please don't snitch about it; Happy Fourth of July everyone :)? Captain America Superman Opinions on Catwoman/Ame-Comi Your opinion(s) on the new Catwoman/Ame-Comi? Yes, she's really useful for combat! More useless than good; stats-wise and the chances to use her passive make her less helpful. Actually not THAT bad, she still can be a good character if one know how to utilize her the right way.. Completely sucks. Meh, should I answer your poll though? Thoughts on Injustice Mobile 2 It has been confirmed that Injustice Mobile 2 will be coming out soon. What are your thoughts? YES!! I can't wait. Meh, not too bad... NO, I don't want it. I'd prefer the first one instead... San Diego Comic-Con 2016 Did you go to the San Diego Comic-Con this year/past few days? YES!! It was a really fun experience. NOPE, live too far from there T_T Couldn't go cause I have no money and time.. Justice League Trailer (2017) Justice League's Trailer Reaction? Watch it here if you haven't: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIHH5-HVS9o LOVE every part of it! Can't wait for it to come out! Looks good so far...hopefully not gonna turn to BVS.. Meh, not too impressive. R.I.P. my wallet 2016-2017 T_T Wonder Woman Trailer (2017) Wonder Woman's Traier Reaction? Watch it here if you haven't: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tgk_63b-Mrw Love it! Looks so good from the trailer!! Getting excited for next year ^_^ I got turned on already..... Not too shabby, I guess.. Nah, its gonna sucks... R.I.P. my wallet 2016-2017 T_T Suicide Squad's Final Trailer (2016) Same as above, Suicide Squad's Trailer? Watch it here if you haven't: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SULFiCh0Zsw Dam, I love it! The hype is real It was Ok....still gonna go watch it though.. Meh, I don't like it one bit.. It completely sucks. R.I.P. my wallet 2016-2017 T_T The Lego Batman Movie's Trailer BONUS! Your thoughts on the trailer for Lego Batman the Movie? Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6DOpfJzmo0 Completely love it! "Batman doesn't live in Bruce Wayne's basement, Bruce Wayne lives in Batman's attic" XD Actually it doesn't look that bad. Still pretty good for a Lego movie though.. Meh, not impressive much at all... It's gonna sucks... Have you watch the Suicide Squad movie yet?? YES, I did!! Love it, the cast and the story go well together. Who cares what Rotten Tomatoes think? It was ok-ish, I supposed. It sucks. Rotten Tomatoes was right. Haven't got to watch it yet, but hopefully will be soon :) Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) 2.11/Suicide Squad Update Your thoughts so far on this "Suicide Squad" update? Really good so far! Love every aspect(s) of it! From all the characters to the new gears too :D It seems good so far, not so much improvement save for new characters and new gears' "properties" Meh, its basically the same as every other updates... This is getting worse and worse every update. Hate everything. New characters are too OP. New gears are even more OP than the last ones Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Deadshot Opinions on Deadshot? A completely awesome character. Kudo to the developers! Totally what I'd expect from him. One of the best characters thus far! Too OP, I hate it. He's not too bad, I'd say. One that I can still defeat in Online Battles. Only a little annoying cause of his BLOCK-DISABLE while battling against him....otherwise, I don't see any other problems :) He sucks. Not even that good of use at all. Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Deadstroke V. Deadshot Both Deadshot and Deathstroke are very similar to one another. Which one you think is better (any versions of Deathstroke compared to him. NOTE: only talking in game, no comic comparison here, yet..) Deadshot Deathstroke. Batman FTW!!!!!!Why? Cause Batman ALWAYS win XD Companion Card Opinions on the new "Companion Card" gears? Really good! Love all of their effects! A. Only Enchantress is good. B. Only Killer Croc is good. C. Only Diablo is good. D. A and B. E. B and C. F. A and C. They all sucks. Not even worth it to fuse them. Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Raven/Teen Titans and Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 BONUS! Whelp, now that Teen Titans Raven became another character not released as announced, what are your thoughts on this "matter"? Hope she'll come back soon, along with Earth 2 Solomon Grundy :D Meh, only hoping SHE'LL come back, just not Earth 2 Grundy :/ Nah, I'd rather think both of them should not come back Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Harley and Deadshot confirmed for Injustice 2! Both Harley Quinn and Deadshot have been confirmed to be in Injustice 2! Your thoughts on this (watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnWGxSNw2MI)? PS: She's voiced by none other than Tara Strong! YAY! Love it, can't wait to play as them in the console now! Not too bad, at least we have new characters and/or changes to Harley. EWWWW, why them??! I want someone else... Complete utter disappointment....I don't like it. Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad What's your thought on Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad? She's really good! Make a perfect trio for the whole Suicide Squad team! Not too bad, she's an enjoyable character to use. Meh, way worse than what I'd expected her to be... I don't like her one bit at all, she completely sucks.. Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad Opinions on The Joker Unhinged SS? He's really good! One of the best card so far! Actually not that bad, I like the fact that you can take control of opponent's character(s) :D Meh, he's just like any other card.. Worse than my expectations, I don't like him one bit... Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) The Joker/Suicide Squad What about the "regular" Suicide Squad Joker? Actually pretty good! Worse than the Unhinged version. Better than the Unhinged version. Not too bad, per se. Still useful sometimes.. He sucks, simple as that... Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Soultaker Sword Well, your thoughts on the new Legendary Gear, Soultaker Sword? Really good! One of the best 5-stars gear so far! Not too bad, though the effects are expected of a Legendary Gear. I wasn't able to obtain it, I crie everytiem ;-; Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Raven/Teen Titans Your opinion on Raven/Teen Titans? Really good! One of the best characters thus far! Not to bad, though the percent chance for her passive is the main drawbacks. She sucks.... Worse than her previous predecessor, Raven/Prime. BETTER than her previous predecessor, Raven/Prime. Meh, she's the worst character thus far of this update. Characters needed for Raven/Teen Titans' Challenge Were you "annoyed" that there was no way to obtain either Killer Frost, Scorpion and Hawkgirl? Yes, very much so. -_- Not really, since I've already got those characters long time ago lol :D Packs released to get the characters needed for above Were you relieved after the developers released those packs for you to get the required character? Yes! Thanks goodness! Maybe, since there's still some characters I haven't got.. Whelp, at least those noobs can be quiet now.. Mother Box Your opinion on the newest Legendary Gear, Mother Box? One of the best gears so far! Meh, its to be expected of a Legendary Gear. Not to bad, but very effective against annoying characters such as Batman Arkham Origins :D Worse than other gears :/ I didn't have a chance to get it, I crei everytiem T_T Funko Pops Do you collect any Funko Pops/ YES! No. Don't have enough money to buy one yet T_T Scarecrow's Ventilator Mask Opinions on Scarecrow's Mask? Very good! One of the best gears so far! Meh, not too bad, at least its good for the ol' Static and GL Red Son :D One of the worse gears thus far. I didn't have a chance to get it :( Hawkgirl/Blackest Night Opinions on Hawkgirl/Blackest Night? Very very good! One of the best characters thus far! Not too bad, decent effect there, but too bad she can't resurrect herself when using her. She sucks... I didn't have enough time to get her, I crie everytiem ;-; Blackest Night team Opinions on a Blackest Night team? Far too good! Meh, not too bad of an idea though.. They sucks all together, too weak compared to other "major" powerhouses such as Supes IN2, Bat DOJ and KF Prime. I don't have enough to make my own Blackest Night team, I crie everytiem T_T Suicide Squad or Blackest Night team? If you were to pick, which team do you think overall has a better synergy, passive and power altogether (any gears and characters)? Suicide Squad! Blackest Night! Fastest Character Which one do you think below is potentially the FASTEST character in the game, if they were to use their passives by themselves (exclude all the Speedforce boost)? The Flash/Metahuman The Flash/Elseworld The Flash/Regime Superman/Prime Best Bird-Themed Character In honor of Thanksgiving, which bird-themed comic book character is the best? Batman (so technically not a bird, but still, close enough) Raven Hawkgirl Hawkman Robin Falcon Condor Vulture Penguin Nighthawk The Crow Black Canary Hawkeye Nite-Owl Flamingo Kookaburra (yes, he's a real comic character) Jessica Cruz Opinions on the new Jessica Cruz? Love her! Favorite character yet! Totally OP with RAGS and/or Gauntlets. She's decent. Good stats, but not that useful of a passive. Meh. Her combo-ender is the only good part about her. She sucks. Wally West Thoughts on Wally West? Very good! One of the best characters so far! Meh, not too bad, just kinda worse in general to DOJ Batman. Pretty decent, just wish his team power gen would work. Okay, but that Special 2 is awesome! He's useless. I never got him! T_T Rebirth Raven What about the newest Raven? Very very good! One of the best characters thus far! Not too bad, decent effect there, but too bad she can't gain more power with other Rebirth characters yet. She sucks. Uggh... Another Raven? Decent, not as powerful as Prime or Teen Titans, but better than Regime. Breakthrough Mode Thoughts about Breakthrough Mode? Awesome! I can promote my favorite characters even more! Hate it. All those noobs with EX Superman I2 makes me cry! Pretty good. Glad that old characters can now become more competitive with newer ones. Kinda indifferent, love seeing the new Ares though. 2.13 Update Overall, what do you think of the new update? Love everything about it! Like the characters, but not Breakthrough. Like Breakthrough, but none of the new characters. Terrible update. I hate it. Pretty decent overall. How fun is Online anymore? Is Online still fun for you anymore? Yes! EX now makes it way easier and more fun to win! It's boring now with all of the noobs who have characters with huge stats. Meh, it's fine. I don't really mind the higher promotions, although they are a bit annoying. Category:Help desk